Mi Compromiso Contigo
by Babby-Vanne
Summary: Sakura es una chica de 15 años que está a punto de cumplir los 16, por lo que su padre le dice que se debe comprometer con alguno de los hijos de algún socio, ella junto con sus mejores amigas harán un plan para su fiesta de cumpleaños la cual sería en 2 semanas más, además su prometido sera presentado ante sus más cercanos. Rating T aunque casi al final hay algo de lime/lemmon
1. Haruno Sakura Uchiha Sasuke

Primero que todo, aclarar que los personajes de este fic no me pertenecen, le pertenecen al gran Masashi Kishimoto, además de que también tengo esta historia publicada en MSS bajo el mismo nombre.

Bueno esta no es mi primera historia que publico en esta página, pero si es el primer fic, este consta de 8 capítulos, pero obviamente creo que se pueden hacer excepciones si me lo piden, bueno no los molesto más y les dejo "Mi compromiso contigo"

* * *

**Capítulo 1:**

**"Haruno Sakura / Uchiha Sasuke"**

En una habitación de una mansión, se encontraba una muchacha de 15 años de edad, con buen cuerpo, ni tan pronunciado pero tampoco parecía una niña, con un extraño color de cabellos rosas y unos ojos de color verde como el jade, su nombre era Haruno Sakura. Hija de uno de los mejores empresarios y de una de las más destacadas modelos de todo Japón.

Sakura se encontraba en su cuarto, mirando por el gran ventanal que tenía una vista preciosa a su patio trasero, donde se podía distinguir un bello lago entre el bosque, así es ella tenía un bosque con un lago en su patio, donde pasaba la mayoría del tiempo pensando en que prontamente cumpliría los 16 y sería comprometida con alguien que ella no conocía.

La mayoría del tiempo se la pasaba pensando en cómo sería su prometido, si lo podría llegar a amar tanto como amo a su mejor amigo de la infancia, no lo veía desde hace 5 años, ya que él se tuvo que ir con sus padres a E.E.U.U. por trabajos de su padre, pero siempre trataba de llamarlo, solo consiguiendo hablar con él un par de veces, ella lo recordaba como un niño tierno, lleno de felicidad, su sonrisa siempre era bien recibida por todo aquel que la mirara, además de tener un cabello azabache con reflejos azulados y unos profundos ojos, los cuales cautivaban hasta lo más profundo de su ser a Sakura, su nombre era Uchiha Sasuke, él tenía ya los 16 años y era de una piel blanquecina pero no al extremo.

Sakura se aparto del balcón y camino rumbo al lago que tanto le gustaba, estaba esperando a que sus mejores amigas llegaran para así poder preparar su fiesta de cumpleaños y compromiso con un joven que no conocía, pero ella sabía que su padre estaba orgulloso de ella y que si juntaban las empresas con las de su prometido serían las mejores empresas del país. Al llegar al lago se sentó cerca de este a contemplar el paso del tiempo, cuando ya habían pasado unos minutos, según ella, que en realidad fueron 2 horas, llegaron sus mejores amigas, ellas eran Yamanaka Ino, una joven de 16 años, cuerpo bueno con unos grandes atributos, cabello color rubio opaco y ojos de un celeste cielo y piel blanca, la otra muchacha era Hyuga Hinata, una chica de 15 años, cuerpo de una chica un poco mayor, cabello negro azulado y ojos en un color perla. Se acomodaron al lado de la Haruno para mostrarles sus ideas, Sakura al prestarles atención a sus amigas quedaron en hacer una fiesta con sus amigos más cercanos solamente para que nadie externo supiese lo de su compromiso, ya que no quería que todo el mundo hablara de ella y que se casaría con alguien que no conoce. Luego de platicar se levantaron y dieron rumbo a la mansión para comer algo y así un momento platicar hasta que las chicas se tuvieron que ir, dejando sola a Sakura, la cual se fue a su dormitorio, arreglo todo para presentárselo el día próximo a su padre y que este hablara con el socio de él, cuando termino de ordenar, tomo una ducha y se cambio para poder dormir hasta el otro día.

**** AL OTRO DÍA ****

Sakura se levantó, tomo una ducha y se cambio de ropa para así dirigirse a la oficina de su padre para mostrarle los planes hechos con sus amigas, al estar frente al despacho toco la puerta y con un "pase" por parte de su padre se adentro en el lugar.

- **Ohayo Gozaimazu Otosan** – saludo la pelirosa a su padre – **te he traído lo que me pediste antes de ayer** – dijo para caminar hasta quedar en frente del escritorio y dejar los documentos sobre el mesón – **con las chicas ya lo tenemos todo planeado, solo falta tu aprobación y la aprobación de tu socio para mandar a hacer todo y que esté listo para 2 semanas más, justo el día de mi cumpleaños, me debes dar tu respuesta a más tardar mañana para que todo salgo como está estipulado y que no hallan inconvenientes para mi fiesta y el compromis**o – hablo la ojijade como toda una empresaria – **bueno si me necesitas estaré en mi cuarto, con permiso** – sin más, la ojijade se dio media vuelta, sin esperar respuesta de su padre, el cual leía los documentos dados por su única hija, la cual se encamino rápido a la puerta y salió a la estancia para encaminarse a las escaleras y su cuarto. El resto del día paso aburrido, escuchando algo de música y estudiando algunas cosas para las pruebas que se acercaran.

-+ EN OTRO LUGAR, MÁS BIEN, EN E.E.U.U. +-

Se encontraba un joven de 16 años recostado en su cama, su nombre, Uchiha Sasuke, cabellos azabaches con reflejos en azul y ojos negros penetrantes, un cuerpo el cual podía ser comparado con adonis, se encontraba recostado con sus audífonos puestos escuchando algo se música y meditando las palabras dichas por su padre hace unos instantes.

_**Flash Back**_

Se encontraba un azabache caminando rumbo a la oficina de su padre, el cual lo había llamado urgentemente por problemas, según él, de gran importancia para la empresa. Al llegar paso de largo las miradas de las mujeres que estaban en la estancia de la gran compañía Uchiha y se fue directo al ascensor para llegar a las oficinas del piso 20, en donde trabajaba su padre, al llegar desciende del ascensor y se encamina a la puerta mayor, tocándola para que los de dentro supiesen que había llegado, al escuchar un "pase" de su padre ingreso en la sala de reuniones, su padre lo invito a sentarse, y así lo izo para luego prestar atención a lo que le tenía que decir.

- ** Bueno Sasuke **– empezó hablando el dueño de las empresas más grandes de todo USA, Uchiha Fugaku –**has de saber que a tu edad que debieras de saber algunas cosas, como que tú serás el próximo líder de estas empresas** – hablo mirando al azabache, el cual no mostraba ningún interés en especial de lo que hablaba su distinguido padre – **como te decía** – seguía explicando el hombre – **para ser el próximo líder hay algo que tienes que hacer** – se levanto de su asiento para encaminarse a donde se encontraba su hijo y ponerse frente a él – **Sasuke en dos semanas más conocerás a tu prometida** – diciendo esto se retiro de la sala dejando a un azabache en estado de shock.

- Al ya salir de su estado el azabache gritó –** ¡¿QUÉEEEEEEEEEEEE?!, ¿CÓMO ES POSIBLE QUE ME TENGA QUE CASAR CON ALGUIEN QUE NI SIQUIERA CONOZCO?, padre, ¿DÓNDE COÑO TE METISTE?** – dicho esto se levanto de su asiento y lo más rápido que pudo se marchó de las empresas para ir a su casa, quería estar solo y no pensar en nada ni nadie.

**_Fin Flash Back_**

Seguía pensando en lo dicho por su padre - _¿ese caballero estaba loco o qué?_ – pensaba el azabache -_ ¿cómo me puede comprometer con alguien a quién no conozco y más si en 2 semanas se anunciaría el compromiso?_ – no lograba comprender, pero de un momento a otro, una chica apareció en sus pensamientos – _**Sakura**_– susurro apenas, así es, el estaba enamorado de su mejor amiga de la infancia, aunque no la haya visto de hace 5 años, ese sentimiento jamás pudo desaparecer, se preguntaba como estaría o si ya tendría novio, ese último pensamiento lo izo hervir en celos, pero luego recordó algo que le dijo ella antes de que el tuviese que partir.

_**Flash Back**_

Se encontraba una pelirosa de 10 años y un azabache de 11 en un aeropuerto en Japón, ese sería su último encuentro con él muchacho hasta tiempo indefinido, ella estaba nerviosa, quería decirle algo pero ya estaban llamando al vuelo que haría que el niño partiera a USA, tomo todo el valor que pudo para correr donde él y tomarle la mano, este al sentir que agarraban su mano se dio vuelta para encontrarse con esos bellos jades que le encantaban, luego ella prosiguió a hablar.

- ** Sasuke-kun, yooo, pues yo, quiero decirte algo antes que te vayas** – decía la ojijade.

- ** ¿Qué pasa Saku-chan, te encuentras bien?** – dijo con preocupación el ojinegro poniendo su mano libre en la frente de la ya sonrojada ojijade.

- **Estoy bien Sasuke-kun, es solo que te tengo que decir algo** – La pelirosa lo miro y este izo un ademán de que le prestaba atención, además de que debía apurarse ya que el avión iba a partir, así siguió hablando –** pues Sasuke-kun tengo que decirte que me gustas mucho y que siempre te amaré, no importa lo lejos que este de mí**.

- Dicho esto el azabache quedo sorprendido pero reacciono acercándose a la pelirosa para decirle a su oído – **Tú también me gustas Sakura y cuando llegue re regreso quiero que seas mi novia** – tras decir esto cambio sus labios del oído de la pelirosa a los labios de esta, sellando con un dulce e inocente beso su promesa de volver y de ser su novio, terminado el beso se separo de ella y soltó su agarre para salir corriendo y agarrar la mano de su madre quien lo miraba con una sonrisa y diciéndole en un susurro_ "bien hecho Sasuke-chan"_, para luego caminar a la entrada de lo que sería el cambio de su vida.

_**Fin Flash Back**_

El ojinegro sonrió luego de recordar ese momento, pero se entristeció al pensar en que no podría cumplir su promesa, ya que al llegar a Japón, tendría que ir a la fiesta de una chica que no conocía para hacerse su prometido y luego tener que casarse con ella.

* * *

Bueno espero les haya gustado el primer capítulo de este fic, espero sus reviews con sus opiniones.

Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo

Sayito y besos


	2. La respuesta, el vuelo y la fiesta

****Bueno, este es el segundo capítulo de Mi compromiso contigo, espero les guste y además lean un pequeño aviso que dejaré luego del capi.

* * *

** Capítulo 2:**

**"La respuesta, el vuelo y la Fiesta"**

-+ EN LA MANSIÓN HARUNO, HABITACIÓN DE UNA PELIROSA, DÍA DE LA CONFIRMACIÓN DE SU PROPUESTA + -

Ya era de mañana y nuestra pelirosa ya estaba lista para ir a ver a su padre, se encamino el despacho de este y toco la puerta, al escuchar un "pase", se adentro y camino hasta quedar frente a su padre.

- **Padre hoy es el día en que me tienes que dar tu respuesta sobre mi proposición para la fiesta** – dijo con mucha seguridad la ojijade a su padre, el cual tomo de uno de sus cajones los documentos y se los entrego a la joven, ella con mucha delicadeza los tomo y abrió la carpeta para encontrarse con que todo había sido aprobado por ambas empresas – **Bueno con esto me queda claro que tengo que empezar a preparar las cosas para que todo salga bien, con tu permiso me retiro, llamare a las chicas y nos pondremos a trabajar inmediatamente** – dicho esto se retiro para llamar con su teléfono a sus mejores amigas y salir de la casa a pedir y comprar todo lo necesario.

**** 1 ½ DESPÚES ****

La pelirosa ya tenía todo listo, solo faltaba que en 5 días pusieran todo como estaba previsto y saliera lo mejor posible, ahora iba rumbo con Hinata e Ino a la modista para que arreglara algunos detalles de los vestidos que utilizaría ese día.

Sakura utilizaría un vestido de un tono rojo perla con finos detalles en dorado, apegado en sus pecho, y abdomen, con una cinta en dorado, y suelto en la parte inferior, que le llegaba a las rodillas, era un vestido sin mangas no hombreras, era con un diseño simple, como le gustaban a ella, pero sutil, como le pidió su padre.

Sus amigas utilizaría un vestido que les llegara justo debajo de las rodillas, apretado en el pecho y debajo de este una cinta color plata, que lo ajustaba, para caer suelto, Ino utilizaría uno en color morado crema y Hinata uno en celeste crema.

Los vestido eran preciosos, irían acompañados de unos zapatos de tacón refinados en color dorado para Sakura y en color plata para Ino y Hinata, mientras que los accesorios eran de los mismos colores, o sea unas 3 pulsera para la muñeca derecha, más un collar con su nombre y unos pendientes con una piedra del color del vestido, además Sakura llevaría su collar con el signo Uchiha que Sasuke le había regalado en su cumpleaños número 10.

Luego de que terminaran los arreglos, partieron rumbo a uno de los restaurantes más lujosos de todo Japón, comieron, charlaron sobre la fiesta y luego de terminar pagaron y cada una se fue a su casa.

-+ EN LA MANSIÓN UCHIHA +-

Sasuke estaba ajustando en la modista el traje que utilizaría para la fiesta de su futura prometida, su traje consistía en una camisa blanca, corbata negra, chaqueta y pantalones negros, todo de uno de los mejores diseñadores de USA.

Al terminar con eso se fue a su casa, ya que en 2 días partiría rumbo a Japón para llegar bien a la fiesta de su compromiso.

**** DÍA DEL VUELO DE SASUKE ****

Sasuke ya estaba en el aeropuerto esperando a que llamaran a los pasajeros del avión en el que se iría rumbo a Japón, su madre lo acompañaba en este viaje, ya que Itachi, su hermano, junto con su esposa Konan, estaban en Francia haciendo un trato con una empresa multinacional, ellos llegarían para la fiesta de compromiso, por otra parte su padre se iría al otro día ya que tenía que cerrar un trato con otra compañía Estado Unidense.

Llamaron a los pasajeros y estos abordaron el avión que los llevaría rumbo a la isla de Japón.

Al llegar se fueron rumbo a un hotel, ya que al otro día sería la tan esperada – nótese el sarcasmo – fiesta de compromiso, por lo que se dedico a pasarla escuchando música y relajándose para así poder estar tranquilo y mostrarse indiferente frente a la muchacha que sería su prometida desde el próximo día.

**** 28 DE MARZO, CUMPLEAÑOS DE SAKURA, DÍA DEL COMPROMISO Y CELEBRACIÓN DEL CUMPLEAÑOS DE SAKURA ****

Sakura, junto con Hinata e Ino estaban en el salón de belleza, para hacerse la manicure, pedicura, maquillaje y el peinado que utilizarían para la fiesta, luego se horas allí, fueron donde la modista para ponerse los trajes y ajustar los últimos detalles, cuando ya se acercaba la hora de la fiesta, las chicas ya estaban listas para irse, tomaron sus carteras y partieron a la Mansión Haruno, en donde se celebraría la fiesta.

Sasuke por su parte estaba arreglado y estaba rumbo a la mansión de su prometida para ir a hacer el compromiso formal, se sentía tranquilo a pesar de que todos parecían nerviosos de la reacción que pudiese tener él al ver a su prometida, cosa que él no entendía, ya que ni el nombre de ella de dijeron, pero por lo que tenía entendido hasta Itachi y Konan sabían quién era "ella".

Al llegar a la mansión, las chicas salieron de la limosina y fueron al interior de la "casa", no había mucha gente, pero supuso que sus amigos más cercanos estarían, al llegar a la estancia todos gritaron al unisonó **"Feliz Cumpleaños Sakura-chan"**, ella rio por lo bajo para luego decir –**Gracias a todos por acompañarme en este día tan especial** – luego cantaron el cumpleaños feliz y todo, le dieron sus regalos, pero el más llamativos fue el de su padre, que le dio un flamante convertible en color plata, era muy costoso y refinado, aunque ella no era muy materialista le encanto el auto, continuaron con la fiesta hasta que el padre de Sakura llamó a los presentes.

- **Bueno como todos saben, hoy mi pequeño cerezo cumple 16 años, eso quiere decir que esta muy próxima a convertirse en toda una mujer, y por lo tanto al ser mi única hija, ella será la heredera de todo, claro que ella no lo puede hacer sola, es por eso que hoy quiero presentarles a quien será al prometido de mi hija** – El señor Haruno miro a la puerta, todos le siguieron la vista, para ver como una familia entraba, Sakura se levanto de su asiento ya que su padre la llamo para que los fueran a recibir, se acercaron a los recién llegados y su padre hablo – **Fugaku, bienvenido a Japón** – Sakura al escuchar ese nombre quedo sorprendida, ay que recordara Fugaku era el nombre del padre de Sasuke –**Bien les presento a la Familia Uchiha** – Dicho esto todos empezaron a aplaudir y a saludar cortésmente.

Sakura estaba en shock, pero lo que izo fue caminar hacia atrás y escapar de escena, atravesando el bosque, llego al lago, se quedo pensativa - _¿Esto es cierto? ¿Sasuke-kun será mi prometido?_ – Estaba tan metida en sus pensamientos que se sobresalto al escuchar como alguien caminaba en su dirección.

Sasuke busco con la mirada a Sakura, el sabía desde que vio al señor Haruno que Sakura sería su prometida, eso lo ponía feliz, ya que él quería que Sakura fuera su novia cuando grande, a no encontrarle supuso que debería haber salido en dirección al lago, ya que cuando eran pequeños ese era su lugar favorito, o mejor dicho, el lugar favorito de ambos. Camino por el bosque hasta llegar al lago y fue cuando la vio, pelo rosa, cuerpo escultural y esos jades que tenía como ojos, sí, esa era Sakura, su Sakura, la misma niña que tuvo que dejar 5 años atrás por irse con sus padres.

Sakura recoció inmediatamente quien se acercaba, era él, era su Sasuke-kun, claro que más grande, más musculoso, pero con los mismos ojos penetrantes que la volvían loca y su cabello azabache que tanto le gustaba.

Al estar uno frente al otro, ambos sonrieron, eran sonrisas de felicidad infinita, se fueron acercando hasta quedar cerca.

- **Sasuke-kun ¿eres tú o sólo estoy soñando contigo?, porque si es así no quiero despertar** – dijo la pelirosa con una hermosa sonrisa.

- **Sakura, ¿crees que si fuera un sueño estaríamos en nuestro lugar favorito, con todos buscando a los prometidos y que no los encuentren porque está muy obscuro?** – respondió el azabache a la pregunta formulada por la ojijade.

- **Sasuke-kun** – se abalanzó hacia el abrazándolo, gesto que el ojinegro correspondió – **Te extrañe muchísimo** – dijo separándose solo un poco para poder ver el rostro del azabache, su azabache.

- **Yo también te extrañe mucho, mi pequeña flor de cerezo** – respondió dándole un beso cálido en la frente a la pelirosa.

- **¿Cómo es que nadie me dijo que tu serías mi prometido?** – Le pregunto la pelirosa – **¿A ti te dijeron que yo sería la chica con quien haría el compromiso? **

- **Realmente nadie me quiso decir, incluso hasta Konan sabía que sería contigo con quien me comprometería, pero cada que preguntaba me respondían que te conocería en tu fiesta de …** – el azabache no finalizó la frase que diría porque se acordó de un pequeño detalle que se le había olvidad, era el cumpleaños de la Haruno y él ni siquiera la había saludado – **Sakura** – la llamó, al notar que ella le prestaba atención continuo su dialogo, acercándose al oído de la pelirosa y susurrándole –**Feliz cumpleaños Cerezo.**

- **Arigatô Sasuke-kun** – respondió la pelirosa sonriendo para sus adentros y separando un poco el contacto para verlo y sonreírle con toda confianza – **No creí que este año podrías venir a verme.**

- **Te prometí que en algunos de tus cumpleaños vendría a verte** – dijo nervioso el peliazabache, ya que si no fuese porque se comprometería con la chica, no estaría en ese instante allí.

- **Sasuke-kun eso es trampa,–** dijo la pelirosa haciendo un puchero –**si no fuese porque nos comprometieron, tu no estaría aquí.**

- **Bueno pero el caso es que estoy aquí, y estoy contigo Sakura** – Dijo el azabache, para volver al oído de la Haruno – **Además, creo que deberíamos ir adentro, no creo que quieras que piensen que el prometido se llevo al pequeño cerezo de su padre** – dijo con un deje de burla para soltar a la pelirosa y tomarle la mano para ambos empezar a caminar hacia la fiesta de compromiso.

Los prometido iban caminando en dirección a la mansión Haruno, idos en sus pensamientos, cada uno pensando en _¿cómo no les pudieron decir que el otro sería con quien se comprometerían?, ¿cómo fueron capaces de ocultarles un detalle tan importante?._ Seguían metidos en sus pensamientos, cuando se dieron cuenta que ya estaban justo en frente del ventanal para entrar a la estancia. Cuando entraron todos los quedaron mirando, a Sakura se le puso un sonrojo, parecía tomate, mientras que a Sasuke, no se le formo un sonrojo ni tampoco parecía nervioso. El padre de la Haruno empezó a hablar.

- **Amigos, el es Uchiha Sasuke, el prometido de mi pequeño botón de Cerezo**– dicho esto, todos aplaudieron a la pareja, los cuales se adentraron a la fiesta, pasadas unas horas, y la fiesta terminó.

Sakura estaba feliz de que su Sasuke-kun fuese su prometido, ¡Nunca en la vida se hubiese imaginado que eso ocurriría!, aunque recordaba con toda claridad el último día del azabache, en el aeropuerto cuando se le confesó, y él le correspondió, sellando una promesa con un pequeño beso, esa promesa que le mantuvo con la esperanza de que el volvería y serían novios, aunque por lo visto, si ella no hubiese sido la elegida, Sasuke se tendría que haber casado con otra chica, pero eso no la ponía triste, porque su Sasuke-kun se tendría que casar con ella. Luego de pensar en esto y muchas cosas más, la pelirosa se quedo profundamente dormida, soñando en un futuro perfecto junto con el amor de su vida.

* * *

Espero les haya gustado el capítulo, bueno el aviso es que simplemente la historia ya la tengo hecha, así que pensé en publicarla lo más rápido que pueda, solo termino de arreglar algunas cosas que me falta e iré subiéndolos inmediatamente.

Era eso, espero les haya gustado el capitulo y espero reviews.

Sayito y besos


	3. Visitas inesperadas, salida y beso

**Capítulo 3:**

**"Las visitas inesperadas, nuestra salida y un beso"**

**** AL OTRO DÍA ****

Sakura ya estaba levantada, hoy Sasuke la pasaría a buscar para salir juntos y poder conversar sobre sus vidas luego de no estar juntos. Se encontraba desayunando, cuando sonó el timbre, una de las sirvientas de la familia fue a abrir, encontrándose con Suigetsu, el ex novio de Sakura, un chico alto, con ojos de color violeta y pelo color blanco celestino; la sirvienta lo izo pasar a la estancia para que esperara a la señorita, luego decirle, se dirigió donde estaba la pelirosa y la informo del visitante.

Sakura se sorprendió de que su ex novio la fuese a visitar, ya que no lo veía desde hace 2 meses, desde que terminaron por culpa de la nueva alumna de su clase, Thompson Karin, una chica pelirroja, de ojos del mismo color, buen cuerpo, pero era considerada una zorra, ya que, solo habían pasado algunos meses y ya había estado de novia con más de 18 chicos de la escuela, algunos más grandes que ella y otros de su misma edad, aunque ella decía que con chicos menores no se metía, ya que le gustaba la experiencia.

Sakura se encamino a la estancia donde se encontraba su ex novio, al llegar lo vio, se acerco a él y se sentó en el sillón de enfrente para comenzar a hablar.

- **Suigetsu, ¿qué te trae por aquí?** – pregunto la pelirosa.

- **[B]Hola Sakura, ¿cómo estás?[/B] **– pregunto el peliceleste, al no recibir respuesta, comenzó a hablar – **[B]Sakura sabes que me equivoque, pero quiero que sepas que me gustas y que hare todo lo posible para volver a ser tu novio, Karin solo fue un error[/B] **– dijo el ojimorado, mirando a los ojos s la Haruno.

- **[B]Suigetsu, yoo … lo siento mucho, pero desde ayer estoy comprometida con alguien, así que tus esfuerzos serán en vano, ya que a él lo amo[/B] **– dijo con toda confianza la pelirosa, para levantarse y encaminarse a las escaleras, antes de empezar a subir se detuvo – **[B]Si no tienes nada más que decirme, ya te puedes retirar Suigetsu[/B**]- dicho esto, subió hasta su cuarto, dejando a un confundido peliceleste, el cual se levanto y se encamino a la puerta para irse, ya no tenía nada más que hacer, le habían quitado el cariño de la Haruno, aunque reconocía que todo era su culpa por dejarse tentar por Karin.

Pasaron un par de horas, y apareció el Uchiha, iba a buscar a su Sakura, la llevaría a comer, luego a un parque para conversar y luego irían al cine, después de eso, llevarla a cenar y terminar el día llevándola a su casa.

Se bajo de su auto y se encamino a la puerta, toco el timbre y le abrieron, ingreso en la casa y se sentó a esperar a la pelirosa.

Sakura estaba lista para salir, solo esperaba a que el Uchiha la fuese a buscar, escucho que tocaban su puerta y dijo **"pase"**, con eso, Misaki, una de las sirvientas de la familia, entró en el cuarto y le informo a la señorita que el señor Uchiha estaba esperándola en la estancia. La pelirosa al escuchar esto se dirigió a buscar su cartera y bajo para encontrarse con el peliazabache, se acerco a él y lo abrazo por detrás, para luego besarlo en la mejilla.

El azabache estaba concentrado esperando a que la pelirosa apareciera, cuando de repente sintió como lo abrazaban por detrás y luego lo besaban en la mejilla.

- **Hola Sasuke-kun, ¿cómo dormiste anoche? **– pregunto la pelirosa soltando al azabache y dando la vuelta al sillón para quedar justo en frente de él.

- **Bien Sakura y ¿tú? **– respondió y pregunto al azabache, sonriendo de medio lado para levantarse y tomar la mano de la pelirosa.

- **Bien, y … ¿nos vamos? **– pregunto la pelirosa, haciendo que el azabache respondiera con un sí y así encaminándose a la salida, para así ir al auto.

Se subieron en el auto y Sasuke condujo hasta uno de los mejores restaurantes de todo Japón, bajaron del auto y entraron en el local, se sentaron en su mesa reservada y se pusieron a hablar de lo que habían hecho, en un momento a Sakura la llamaron, ella reviso el número y lo dejo apartado, Sasuke miro con incredulidad como es que la pelirosa no contesto el teléfono.

- **Sakura, ¿estás bien?, ¿por qué no respondiste la llamada?**– pregunto el azabache a la pelirosa, la cual lo miro y le sonrió.

- **Es que … bueno … si quieres que le responda a mi ex novio … bueno cuando vuelva a llamar le contesto Sasuke-kun**– con esa respuesta el azabache se molesto por los celos de la palabra "ex novio", mientras que la pelirosa sonreía – **ok Sasuke, por tu cara creo que no quieres que le conteste, así que mejor …**– saco su celular y lo apagó – **Ya está, apague mi móvil, así nadie nos molestará.**

Siguieron conversando de cosas triviales, al terminar pagaron y se fueron, Sasuke condujo hasta un hermoso parque al otro lado de la ciudad, pasearon un rato y el azabache le compro un helado sabor vainilla a la pelirosa. Caminaron tomados de las manos hasta llegar a un árbol de cerezos, subieron por las ramas y se sentaron en una de ellas, como cuando eran pequeños.

- **Sasuke-kun, sabes te extrañe muchísimo, además cada vez que te llamaba estabas ocupado, a veces pensaba que no querías hablar conmigo **– dijo la pelirosa con un deje de tristeza en sus orbes jade.

- **Sakura … **– la llamo el azabache en un susurro para luego abrazarla y besarla en la frente – **yo lo siento mucho si no te podía contestar, es solo que mi padre nunca me dejaba, porque me mandaba a hacer cosas**– dijo explicando el ojinegro.

- Sorprendiéndose por su repuesta – **Eso ya no importa Sasuke-kun, estoy feliz de que estés a mi lado**– dijo sonriendo, para luego estremecerse por un sonido fuerte de un relámpago.

- **Creo que comenzará a llover, ¿quieres que nos vayamos a otro lugar?**– propuso el azabache al notar como las nubes negras se acercaban a gran velocidad a la ciudad – **Aunque pensándolo bien, ¿a ti te sigue gustando la lluvia?**– pregunto sabiendo que la respuesta era positiva.

- **Claro que si Sasuke-kun, sabes que siempre me ha gustado la lluvia**– dijo sonriéndole al azabache, para luego separarse un poco de su abrazo y decirle – **Pero creo que nos deberíamos bajar, ya que no creo que a mi padre le guste que mi prometido me lleve toda mojada a casa**– dijo para comenzar a reírse junto con el ojinegro y bajarse de la rama en l que se encontraban.

Pasaron el rato caminando cuando la lluvia se largo, caminaban abrazados y muy contentos, hasta que el azabache paró en seco, acto que la pelirosa también izo, para mirarlo.

- **Sakura hay algo que quiero hacer desde que supe que eres mi prometida**– dijo el ojinegro a una curiosa pelirosa.

- **¿Qué es Sasuke-kun?**– preguntó la pelirosa.

- **Esto**– dijo el azabache acercando su rostro al de la pelirosa, cerrando los ojos y juntando sus labios en un beso tierno y con mucho amor, beso que la pelirosa correspondió, también cerrando sus ojos, posicionando sus manos en la nuca de azabache y jugando con sus dedos por los cabellos de este, por su parte el Uchiha posiciono sus brazos en la cintura de la pelirosa, ambos estaban muy metidos en el beso, el ojinegro profundizó en beso mordiendo levemente el labio inferior de la ojijade, acción que la izo abrir un poco la boca, con eso comenzó una danza de lenguas, luego de unos minutos la falta de aire se izo presente, por lo que se tuvieron que separar. Ambos estaban jadeando, y al abrir los ojos se encontraron cada uno y sonrieron, luego Sasuke beso en la frente a la pelirosa para separarse de ella y tomarla de la mano para encaminarse al auto.

Luego de eso se fueron a la casa de la pelirosa, ya que estaba empapada, por lo que se tendría que cambiar. Al llegar, Sakura se voltio donde Sasuke, se acerco y se besaron, aunque este fue solo un rose, para luego despedirse de él y bajarse para correr en dirección a su casa. Al entrar, apoyo su espalda a la puerta y se deslizo en ella, bajando con un suspiro, luego de estar unos momentos ahí, se levanto y se dirigió a su cuarto para poder cambiarse e irse a acostar, ya que se les había hecho de noche.

El azabache se quedó unos momentos hasta que emprendió camino al hotel donde pasaría la última noche, ya que sus padres habían mandado a que limpiaran la casa y ya al otro día estaría lista para que ellos se fueran a quedar.

Al llegar al hotel se bajo de su auto, camino por la estancia hasta llegar al ascensor, en el cual subió hasta el piso donde se estaba quedando, al abrir la puerta, se encontró con alguien que no esperaba ver nunca más en su vida, ella era Karin, su ex novia, una chica que era una arpía, según él, entró a su cuarto y cerró la puerta para dirigirse al sillón y sentarse.

- **Sasukito te estaba esperando**– dijo Karin para empezar a acercarse al pelinegro.

- **¿Qué haces aquí Karin?, ¿no te acuerdas que te dije que no te quería volver a ver en mi vida?**– dijo con un tono bastante molesto y frío.

- **Pues, lo que paso hace tiempo Sasuke, tu sabes que me arrepiento de haberte sido infiel, es por eso que te busque y cuando supe que habías venido hasta Japón, supe que vendrías porque ya no quieres estar separado de mí**– dijo Karin para sentarse sobre las piernas del pelinegro, pasando sus brazos por el cuello de este – **Además estoy aquí porque quiero que volvamos a ser pareja, jamás debimos separarnos.**

- **Karin, ya te lo dije una vez, déjame tranquilo, tu oportunidad ya paso, además ahora estoy comprometido**– dijo esto lo más serio posible, empujando a Karin para que se bajara de sus piernas, luego se levanto y se dirigió a la puerto y la abrió – **Como creo que debes entender, Karin te quiero fuera de aquí ahora y no quiero que me busques más**– dicho esto Karin se levanto y camino a la puerta para salir por ella pero antes de que Sasuke cerrara ella se dio vuelta.

- **Sasuke, te volveré a conquistar, quiero que sepas que luchare contra quien sea para que tú me vuelvas a amar como lo hacías en USA**– dicho esto se dio la vuelta y camino hacia el ascensor, pero alcanzo a escuchar lo que le dijo el azabache.

- **Karin no te esfuerces porque jamás te ame, pero a mi prometida si la amo, así que no hagas nada porque te vas a arrepentir**– Dicho esto cerró la puerta y se dirigió a su cama, en donde se puso a pensar sobre su día y que amaba demasiado a Sakura como para dejarla, y menos la dejaría por una chica como Karin, que lo único que izo fue mentirle y engañarlo con uno de los que él llamaba amigo. Luego de recordar algunas cosas, simplemente se le paso por la cabeza llamar a Sakura, agarro su móvil y la llamó, pero decían que estaba fuera de servicio y recordó que en el restaurant Sakura apago el móvil para que su ex novio no la volviese a llamar. Lo dejo pasar y dejo el teléfono en el mueble, para luego cerrar los ojos y quedarse profundamente dormido en los brazos de Morfeo.


	4. La amenaza de la pelirroja

**Capítulo 4:**

**"Reencuentro con un amigo, salida de compras, la amenaza de una peliroja y la llamada telefónica"**

**** 1 SEMANA DESPUÉS ****

Sasuke ya estaba en su casa, hoy tendría que salir a comprar todo para empezar la escuela en Japón, iría en la misma que Sakura, ya que él quería que se fueran juntos. Llamo a la pelirosa para quedar de acuerdo en pasarla a buscar e ir a comprar lo necesario. Luego de eso fue hacia su auto para encaminarse a la Mansión Haruno, al llegar se bajo y camino hasta la puerta para tocar el timbre, cuando Misaki le abrió, el entro, pero al ingresar en la estancia se encontró con algo que no esperaba, estaba la pelirosa sentada en uno de los sillones, frente a ella estaba un rubio de ojos azules cielo, cuerpo bien formado, se acordaba muy bien de él, era el mejor amigo de ambos en la infancia, claro que era él, era Uzumaki Naruto; se adentro a la sala, Sakura al darse cuenta que había llegado Sasuke, se levanto e invito a Naruto a que también lo hiciera.

- **Naruto te podrías levantar por favor**– le hablo la pelirrosa al pelirrubio, el cual le hizo caso – **Te tengo una sorpresa, ¿te acuerdas de Sasuke-kun?**– pregunto la pelirosa, a lo que el pelirrubio asintió con la cabeza, así siguió hablando – **que bueno**– ahora miro al azabache y lo saludo – **Hola Sasuke-kun, ¿cómo te ha ido?, creo que recuerdas a Naruto ¿no?**– la pelirosa se acerco al pelinegro para luego darle un beso en la mejilla y quedarse mirándolo.

- **¿Teme?, ¿eres tú? … wow Teme has crecido mucho en estos 5 años**– El rubio estaba feliz de encontrarse nuevamente con su mejor amigo, se acercó a él y con un juego de manos se saludaron, para luego abrazarse – **Teme te extrañe mucho, pero ¿qué haces en casa de Sakura-chan?**– pregunto el ojiceleste luego de separase del azabache, con mucha curiosidad lo observo hasta que la respuesta salió de los labios de su mejor amigo.

- **Pues … venía a buscar a Sakura para que me acompañara a comprar las cosas de la escuela, ya que tengo que empezar a estudiar Dobe**– respondió a la pregunta formulada por el rubio.

- **¿Es eso cierto Sakura-chan?**– pregunto Naruto a la pelirosa.

- **Así es Naruto, por eso te dije que me vendrían a buscar y que no podría estar toda la tarde contigo**– dijo sonriente la ojijade.

- **Pues entonces me voy, tengo que pasar a ver a Hinata-chan, además de que tengo una cita con ella**– diciendo esto se despidió de la pareja y se encamino a la salida, pero antes de salir grito – **¡TEME!, NO VAYAS A PERVERTIR A SAKURA-CHAN, ¡ADIÓS!**– Y salió corriendo fuera de la mansión, dejando a una pelirosa muy sonrojada y a un azabache con un tic en el ojo.

Luego de este suceso tan inesperadamente esperado por parte de Naruto, Sakura se encamino hacia su habitación, el azabache la siguió por detrás, al llegar a esta, pudo observar que la Haruno estaba buscando algo, pero pudo apreciar que no lo encontraba, por lo que entro en la habitación.

- **Sakura, ¿qué es lo que estás buscando?**– Pregunto curioso el azabache, ya que su novia buscaba de aquí para allá.

- **Pues estoy buscando mi cartera, pero no la encuentro**– dijo la pelirosa que seguía buscando la preciada cartera – **Sabes que más, mejor lo dejo así y llevo otra**– dicho esto se encamino a uno de los armarios y saco otra cartera, se dirigió donde el azabache, al quedar al frente de él le pregunto – **¿Vamos Sasuke-kun?**

- **Claro Sakura, mejor nos vamos y así podemos pasar en la tarde al cine, ya que el otro día no alcanzamos, obviamente solo si quieres**– tomo la mano de la pelirosa y se encaminaron hacia la parte baja de la mansión, luego de avisar que saldrían, se dirigieron hacia el auto del pelinegro y fueron al centro comercial a comprar todo lo necesario, luego fueron al cine, vieron una película de terror, como en los viejos tiempos y luego se dirigieron a la casa de la pelirosa.

Al llegar a la Mansión Haruno, Sakura se despidió de Sasuke con un pequeño pero tierno beso en los labios y descendió del vehículo, para adentrarse luego a su hogar. Se encamino a la cocina pero al pasar por la estancia, sus ojos no podían creer lo que veían, allí en su casa estaba la chica que había sido la causante de su quiebre con Suigetsu, ¿Qué mierda hacia Karin en su casa?, se encamino donde ella y se paro justo en frente.

- **Karin, ¿qué haces en mi casa?**– pregunto la pelirosa seriamente y con una mirada severa.

- **Pues, pelo de chicle yooo … necesitaba hablar contigo**– Karin aparto la mirada de la pelirosa y sus mejillas se sonrojaron, pero volvió su mirada a los orbes jade – **es que supe que te comprometieron y bueno**– su semblante cambio radicalmente, se levanto de su asiento y le dijo – **yo quería que supieras que aunque Sasukito sea tu prometido, yo no te voy a dejar el camino libre para que este con él, ¿¡me entendiste bien pelo de chicle!?**– amenazo la pelirroja a la ojijade.

- **¿De qué mierda estás hablando zanahoria parlante?, además, ¿de dónde conoces a Sasuke para decirme que no me dejaras el camino libre?**– pregunto a punto de explotar la ojijade.

- **Pues cuando yo vivía en USA, conocí a Sasukito, nos hicimos novios, pero por diversas razones el termino conmigo, luego de un tiempo a mi padre se le ocurrió venir a Japón, por lo que lo tuve que dejar allá, pero ni creas que te dejare el camino libre así como así, Sasukito será mío sea como sea, el volverá a amarme como lo hacía antes, ya lo verás**– dicho esto, camino a la puerta de salida, la abrió, pero antes de salir se dio vuelta y dijo – **Esto es la guerra Haruno**– y salió por la puerta.

Sakura estaba con shock total con la noticia que le había dado Karin, ¿es qué Sasuke, o sea su Sasuke salió con la zanahoria parlante esa?, no se lo podía creer, y menos podía creer la tan mala suerte que tenían ambos, justo cuando pueden estar juntos, Suigetsu se arrepiente de lo que le izo y además se entera que Karin peleara por el amor de su vida, esto era inaudito, ¿cómo en este momento podía pasar esto?.

Sakura camino rápidamente a su cuarto, busco su teléfono y le marco a Sasuke.

-+ CON SASUKE +-

Sasuke ya había llegado a su casa, hace aproximadamente 5 minutos, estaba acostado en su cama pensando en su pelirosa y en lo que le dijo Karin, cuando sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el sonido de su teléfono, se sentó en su cama y vio que la llamada era de Sakura.

**Muchi muchi**– contesto el teléfono.

**Sasuke, me puedes explicar el ¿Por qué vino la zanahoria parlante a decirme que fue tu novia y que no me dejaría el camino libre y además que te volvería a conquistar?**– pregunto Sakura, dejando al azabache realmente confundido.

**Pues es cierto que cuando estaba en USA fui el novio de Karin, pero rompí con ella hace más de 2 años, porque me engaño con un chico de mi curso**– respondió tranquilamente el Uchiha a la Haruno – **Además no te deberías preocupar por ella, solo es una chica que quiere lo que otros poseen**

**Sasuke-kun, sabes tienes razón, no me preocupare por ella, solo espero que no haga nada, aunque**– ahora hablaba en susurros – **espero que Suigetsu tampoco haga nada en contra de nuestras relación**

**¿Qué fue lo que dijiste Sakura**– hablo algo enojado el azabache – **¿Quién es ese tal Suigetsu?**

**Pues … era mi ex novio y el otro día me vino a visitar y quería que volviésemos, pero le dije que no, ya que él me engaño con la odiosa de la pelo de zanahoria**– dijo la pelirosa con algo de rencor, que ahora cambio a un tono más normal en ella – **pero en todo caso jamás volvería con él, ya que me gusta mucho mi prometido como para dejarlo por él**– dicho esto comenzó a reírse.

**Karin también me vino a visitar el otro día, y pues me dijo que quería que volviésemos, al decirle que no me dijo que ahora que me volviese a enamorar de ella, pero eso será imposible, ya que nunca la ame, y a la única mujer que he amado y que amare siempre me corresponde**

Asiendo un falso tono de celos – **Uchiha Sasuke, ¿ de quién estas enamorado?**

Al entender la indirecta – **Pues de mi pequeño cerezo, su nombre es Haruno Sakura, ¿la conoces por si acaso?**– dicho esto ambos se rieron, continuaron hablando pero de cosas con menos importancia, luego de hablar por casi 2 horas más se despidieron y ambos se acostaron y soñaron con el otro.


	5. 1 obstáculo: Solo amigos, Suigetsu

Primero, este capítulo trae un poco de lime/lemmon, pero es muy ligero, incluso casi ni se nota.

Los personajes de este fic no me pertenecen, si no que le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo los utilizo para entretenimiento sin lucro

* * *

**Capítulo 5:**

**"Primer obstáculo: Solo ser amigos, Suigetsu"**

-+ EN EL SUEÑO DE SASUKE +-

- **Aaaaah Sa su ke-kun aaahh si más, más**– pedía una pelirosa, gemía una pelirosa debajo de un peliazabache, en una sesión un poco fuera de sitio – **aaaah sas … Sasuke, más ra … rápido aaaaahhh**

- **Aaaah como aah tu ordenes Sakuraaaaa**– el peliazabache obedeció de inmediato la orden de su amada, la cual estaba debajo de este gimiendo como loca.

El azabache empezó con estocadas las rápidas y profundas, las cuales se fueron haciendo mejores; ambos jadeaban mientras que se besaban de repente, continuaron unos minutos así hasta llegar al preciado orgasmo gritando el nombre del otro. Se besaron y con eso el azabache salió de la pelirosa para acostarse a un lado de esta a dormir.

Al terminar el sueño del azabache, este se despertó todo sudado y con su entrepierna con un dolor punzante y bastante dura. Se levanto de la cama y fue a tomar una ducha de agua helada para que le bajase la temperatura, al salir del baño, miro el reloj, ya eran las 5:30 am, ya se tenía que empezar a levantar para ir a la escuela.

Al estar listo, se encamino hacia la cocina para desayunar junto a su familia, al entrar se encontró con su padre tomando una taza de café con tostadas y leyendo el diario, mientras que su madre preparaba su desayuno, camino hasta una de las sillas y se sentó, su madre le sirvió el desayuno, agradeció a su madre y se dispuso a comer, al terminar se dirigió a su auto y partió rumbo a la Mansión Haruno para ir a buscar a Sakura.

-+ EN LA MANSIÓN HARUNO +-

Se encontraba un pelirosa arreglándose para irse a la escuela, hoy su novio y prometido la pasaría a buscar, por lo cual se quería poner linda para él, se coloco su uniforme, se maquilla delicadamente, nada exagerado porque le gustaba ser más natural y, dejo su cabello suelto, pero se puso un pequeño pinche en forma de cerezo que le había dado su padre hace unos años atrás; al estar lista, tomo sus pertenencias y bajo para tomar su desayuno, se sentó en su lugar, estaba sola, sabía que su madre estaba de viaje y su padre salía muy temprano a la empresa para comenzar con un nuevo día. Al terminar de desayunar escucho que tocaban la bocina, salió creyendo que era Sasuke, pero se encontró con la sorpresa de que era Suigetsu el que la había pasado a buscar, extrañada, se acerco al auto y Suigetsu se bajo para abrirle la puerta, pero la Haruno lo detuvo.

- **¿Qué haces aquí Suigetsu?**– dijo la pelirosa, haciendo que el peliceleste parara su acción –**¿Por qué viniste para acá?, ¿no te había dicho que ya no podemos ser nada?**

- **Sakura, yo de verdad me arrepiento de lo que te hice, es por eso que quiero arreglar las cosas**– Dijo el ojimorado con arrepentimiento.

- **Ya no puedes hacer nada**– dijo la ojijade frunciendo levemente el ceño – **Además ya te lo dije, yo estoy comprometida con Sasuke y lo amo, si quieres podemos ser amigos pero nada más que eso**

- **Esta bien, pero quiero que de verdad me perdones, se que fui un estúpido al meterme con Karin, ya se cometí el peor error de mi vida, que fue dañarte**– el peliceleste observo que la pelirosa quitaba su ceño fruncido y le dedico una sonrisa.

- **Eso ya no importa Sui-kun, pero solo podemos ser amigos**– dijo la ojijade sonriendo.

- **Está bien, pero ¿podemos irnos juntos?**– pregunto esperanzado en que la pelirosa le diera una respuesta positiva.

- **Lo siento Sui-kun, pero Sasuke-kun me vendrá a buscar para irnos juntos**

- **Buuuu, bueno entonces me voy**– se acercó a la pelirosa y le dio un beso en la mejilla y luego la abrazo, ella le correspondió y se separaron – **Adiós Sakura-chan**- Suigetsu se subió en su auto y se retiro de la Mansión Haruno.

-+ CON SASUKE +-

Sasuke ya estaba dentro de la Mansión Haruno, cuando se dio cuenta de que había un auto que no había visto nunca antes en su vida, se quedo esperando cuando vio que de la Mansión salía su novia y se dirigía al auto, de este se bajo un chico peliceleste, el no lo conocía pero al ver que le abría la puerta a Sakura creyó que podría ser el chofer de ella que la haya pasado a buscar o podría ser su ex novio, el cual quiere intentar volver con ella. Se quedo mirando la escena que daban ambas personas, luego de un rato él la beso en la mejilla y la abrazo, ella correspondió el gesto, abrazándolo también, cuando se separaron él se fue en su auto y Sakura entró en la Mansión. Ahí fue cuando Sasuke avanzo y se estaciono justo en frente de la puerta, apago el motor y se bajo, para encaminarse a la entrada y tocar el timbre, la pelirosa le abrió y lo izo pasar, ya estando en la estancia, se sentó en uno de los sillones y pregunto.

- **Sakura**– la aludida lo observó, haciendo que este supiera que ella le prestaba atención – **¿Quién era ese chico que te vino a ver hace unos momentos?**

- **Él se llama Suigetsu, él es mi ex novio**– al decir esa palabra el pelinegro frunció el ceño, pero ella trato de remediar eso – **pero no te preocupes, había venido a buscarme para ir juntos a la escuela, pero le dije que me iría contigo, es que él quiere remediar lo que izo pero ya es tarde, porque yo amo a mi prometido**– dicho esto sonrió y camino hacia donde estaba sentado el pelinegro, se puso en cuclillas y acercó sus labios a los de su novio, haciendo que la respiración de ambos fuese una. Sasuke sonrió de medio lado y se acercó más a la pelirosa, pero aún no juntaban sus labios.

- **Él no me preocupa Sakura, me preocupa mucho más lo que pueda hacer Karin, ella está loca**– dijo el pelinegro el cual se alejo un poco de la pelirosa, pero ella puso sus brazos en el cuello de azabache y lo acercó, juntando sus labios en un beso tierno, el cual no duro mucho tiempo, pero fue el suficiente para que se levantaran y Sasuke pasara sus brazos por la cintura de la pelirosa. Al separarse se miraron a los ojos y de los labios de la ojijade salieron algunas palabras, que eran las que el ojinegro quería escuchar.

- **Ella no nos separará jamás Sasuke-kun, porque yo estaré contigo siempre, con o sin compromiso, ya que yo te amo**– Sasuke la volvió a besar, pero este beso ya era más apasionado y con más sentimiento, sus lenguas danzaban en conjunto, ellos eran tal para cual, de repente Sasuke se acordó del sueño que había tenido la noche anterior, por lo que se separo se Sakura, pero no lo izo drásticamente, ya que no quería que ella le preguntara nada.

- **Será mejor que nos vayamos a la escuela o llegaremos tarde**– Dicho esto roso los labios de la pelirosa, la tomo de la mano y la arrastro hasta el auto, para manejar en dirección a la preparatoria "Konoha High School".


	6. 2 obstáculo: Karin

**Capítulo 6:**

**"Segundo Obstáculo: Karin"**

Sasuke ya había estacionado el vehículo, por lo cual salió de este para darse la vuelta y abrir la puerta a la pelirosa, la cual agradeció el gesto y descendió del móvil. El pelinegro tomo la mano de su prometida y se dirigieron a la oficina de la directora, por algunos asuntos que tenían que ver, como el horario y la clase en que estaría. Al llegar a esta, Shizune, la secretaria los saludo y llamo a la directora, esta les dijo que pasaran dentro de la oficina. Una vez adentro empezó la plática.

- **Bien, tú debes ser Uchiha Sasuke, ¿o me equivoco?**– dijo una rubia, de unos 50 años, aunque parecía mucho más joven, con grandes, pero enormes atributos a su favor y unos ojos color canela, ella era la directora de esta prestigiosa Escuela, su nombre es Senju Tsunade.

- **No Tsunade-sama, está en lo correcto, yo soy Uchiha Sasuke**– afirmaba el pelinegro a la Senju.

- **¿Qué te trae por aquí?, porque tu padre me dijo que entrarías en 2 días más o ¿ya quieres entras a estudiar?**– pregunto con algo de gracia la pelirrubia.

- **No es que estudiar sea mi prioridad porque puedo volver en 2 días más, pero quiero que me de mis horarios y en qué clase estaré**– dijo desafiante el ojinegro, la Senju lo miro y con sus manos abrió un cajón y de este saco una carpeta y la puso sobre la mesa, arrastrándola hacia el Uchiha.

- **Este es tu horario y la clase en que estarás**– dijo Tsunade – **aunque creo estarás feliz, ya que te tocara con Haruno, tu pro-me-ti-da** – destacando bastante la última palabra – **Si eso es todo lo que necesitabas, entonces ya te puedes ir**

- **Gracias Tsunade-sama, como si permiso**– dicho esto el azabache se retiro de la oficina, con los documentos y se encontró con Sakura y juntos se fueron a su clase.

Así paso el día tranquilamente, aunque para Sakura fue algo extraño, ¿por qué Karin no había ido a la escuela, sabiendo que a Sasuke lo pondrían allí? O peor aún, ¿por qué también había faltado Suigetsu?, si en la mañana iba vestido con el uniforme a buscarla.

La pelirosa estaba tan metida en sus pensamientos que ni siquiera escucho el timbre al tocar, por lo que al sentir que le tocaron el hombro se sobresalto y vio que había sido Sasuke.

- **Sakura, ¿hasta qué hora te llamo para que nos vayamos a tu casa?**

- **¿Ya es hora de irnos?**– la pelirosa miro a su alrededor, notando que ya no había nadie más que ellos dos en la sala de clases. Se levanto y ordeno sus cosas – **Ya estoy lista Sasuke-kun**– dicho esto ambos jóvenes se tomaron de la mano y se dirigieron al estacionamiento de la escuela, subieron al auto y se marcharon a la casa de la ojijade.

**** 1 SEMANA DESPUÉS ****

La semana había transcurrido normalmente, o bueno, no tan normal, ya que Karin y Suigetsu no se habían aparecido, ya llevaban 5 días consecutivos faltando, todos se preguntaban donde estarían, pero nadie podía contestar a esa pregunta.

Pero hoy era distinto, al llegar, nuestra pareja se fue al salón de clases, pero la sorpresa fue que Karin estaba sentada dentro de la sala, al observar quienes habían llegado se levanto para así empezar a hablar.

- **Acaso no te lo advertí pelos de chicle**– dijo desafiantemente la pelirroja – **te dije que no te acercarás a mi Sasukito-kun**

- **Karin, ¿cuántas veces te tengo que decir que no te quiero cerca de mí?, y desde que conversamos, te dije que tampoco te quiero cerca de Sakura, pero veo que no entiendes**– dijo el azabache poniéndose a la defensiva.

- **Sasukito yo ya te lo dije, no dejare que esta pelos de chicle me gane y volveremos a ser novios**

- **¿Por qué mejor no te vas a conseguirte a otro Karin?, Sasuke es mío, el es mi prometido y quieras o no, nos casaremos** – dijo ya molesta la pelirosa de tanto hablar por parte de la ojirojiza.

- **Cállate pelos de chicle, ¿o es que no vez que Sasuke jamás te podrá amar porque me ama a mí?**

- **Ha!, no me hagas reír Karin, ¿por qué mejor no te vas a acostar con otro y dejas de molestarnos?**– dijo dura y fríamente el ojinegro – **ya que es por eso que terminamos ¿no?, porque me fuiste infiel con uno de los que yo llamaba amigos**

- **Sasuke-kun …**– la pelirosa miro a la ojirojiza – **a ti no te interesa destruir los sentimientos de los demás ¿no es cierto?, con tal de tu ser feliz, haría cualquier cosa ¿o me equivoco?**

- **No se dé que hablas Sakura, yo no te he hecho nada**– fingía la pelirroja para que la ojijade no la delatara ante el azabache.

- **No te hagas Karin, fue tu culpa el que yo y Suigetsu termináramos hace 2 meses, tú fuiste la que lo sedujo para llevarlo a tu cama porque estabas celosa de la relación**– dijo la pelirosa casi al borde de las lágrimas – **por ti fue que termine con él, aunque yo se que lo amas … Karin tú amas a Suigetsu, es por eso que te empeñaste en que termináramos, tú no amas a Sasuke, solo quieres el dinero que el tendrá**

- **¿Cómo es que sabes que amo a Suigetsu?**– pregunto anonadada la pelirroja.

- **Es fácil saberlo, cuando estaba con él, siempre hacías alguna escena para que te mirara, pero ahora que estoy con Sasuke, no haces lo que hacías antes Karin, es por eso que lo sé**– la pelirroja y el peliazabache miraron a la pelirosa con los ojos como platos, ¿cómo es que era tan observadora?, al salir del shock en el que se encontraba Karin, decidió hablar.

- **Ok Sakura, esta vez ganaste tú, si tienes razón, amo a Suigetsu, siempre lo he amado, solo que mi padre al saber que Sasuke estaba aquí, me dijo que tenía que volver a salir con él o me iría mal, pero veo que no lo conseguiré, así que le diré a Suigetsu que retire lo que te dijo y que no te vuelva a molestar, aunque por lo que supe, ahora son amigos**– la pelirroja hablaba tan natural, que se notaba que estaba diciendo la verdad – **Bueno me tengo que ir, tengo que ir a ver a Suigetsu y decirle a mi padre que no conquistare a Sasuke, porque él ya está comprometido**– Dicho esto, Karin se dio media vuelta y se fue, dejando a la pareja en algo se shock, y es que saber que Karin quería conquistar al azabache solo porque su padre lo quiere para su beneficio, además de que ella siempre estuvo enamorada de Suigetsu y que él le correspondía, no era algo que se supiese todos los días.

Así es como Karin y Suigetsu no estorbaron más en la relación de nuestra pareja, las clases, los días y los meses pasaron tranquilos, ya faltaba relativamente poco para que el compromiso terminara y se casaran, ya solo faltaban dos meses para que ellos fueran felices como marido y mujer.


	7. La tan esperada boda

Bueno, en este capítulo hay muerte de uno de los personajes, obviamente tienen que leer todo el capítulo para saber quien es, bueno los dejo con el capi

* * *

**Capítulo 7:**

**"La tan esperada boda … ¿o no tan esperada?"**

Ya no faltaba nada para que juntaran sus vidas en matrimonio, su compromiso iba de lo mejor, se sentían muy bien, porque más que ser prometidos, ellos eran novios, confidentes, compañeros y los más importante, amigos, se contaban todo, por eso es que su relación iba tan bien, pero Sasuke ya no podía esperar más a la luna de miel, sus sueño un tanto pervertido seguían haciendo aparición, esto no ayudaba mucho a su control cuando besaba a Sakura, pero al casarse, sabría que esos sueños ya no lo serían y sería realidad pura.

Meditaba bastante mientras le arreglaban el traje que utilizaría para su boda, solo faltaban 3 días, ya no era nada, no había visto a Sakura desde hace 2 días, cuando ella se había ido con sus dos mejores amigas a la casa de playa de una para que los nervios no la controlaran, ella arreglaría todo allá, por lo tanto él no debía preocuparse por nada.

-+ EN LA PLAYA CON SAKURA, INO Y HINATA +-

Las chicas se encontraban tomando sol, con sus trajes de baño que constaban de bikinis iguales, pero de distintos colores.

Ya llevaban dos días en la playa, porque la pelirrosa se encontraba histérica con todos los preparativos, así que sus dos mejores amigas se la raptaron y la llevaron obligada, pero ya ni siquiera se acordaba que en 3 días ella se casaría con el hombre de su vida.

Las tres amigas estaban tan relajadas, hasta que a la Haruno le taparon el sol, ella abrió los ojos y se saco sus lentes, para observar a una chica pelinegra, su cabellera llegaba hasta su cintura, sus ojos eran del mismo color que su cabello, sus rasgos eran finos, tenía una mirada seria y porte arrogante.

- **Sorry, are you HarunoSakura? ****_(Disculpa, ¿eres tú Haruno Sakura?_** – Decía la pelinegra a la pelirrosa.

- **Yeah, andyou are? ****_(Sí, y ¿tú eres?)_** – respondió la ojijade en inglés a la chica que estaba frente suyo.

- **Oh, sorry, I'm very forgetfulsometimes ****_(oh, lo siento, soy muy despistada a veces)_** – dicía casi riéndose la ojinegra – **My name is Hatake Meylin, I am the daughter of prominent lawyer Hatake Kakashi, but more important is that I promised the cutest boy in the world ****_(Mi nombre es Hatake Meylin, soy hija del conocido abogado Hatake Kakashi, pero lo más importante es que soy prometida del chico más guapo del planeta)_** – decía con mucha arrogancia en sus palabras.

- **And couldknow, why Isay that? ****_(Y se podría saber, ¿para qué me dices eso?)_** – Mirando a la chica, estaba un tanto confundida, ya que no conocía a la chica y no sabía para que le contaba de su padre o su prometido.

- **Because ... I've been told you have committed to Uchiha Sasuke ****_(Porque ... me han dicho que te comprometiste con Uchiha Sasuke)_**

- **Yes, that's true, but still do not understand who you are, and because I promised to talk about your ****_(Sí, eso es verdad, pero aún no entiendo quien eres tú, y porque me hablas de tu prometido)_**

- **Because I am Hatake Meylin, promised to Uchiha Sasuke, and I came from USA to recover what is mine ****_(Porque, soy Hatake Meylin, prometida de Sasuke Uchiha, y he venido desde USA a recuperar lo que es mío)_**– Sentencio la pelinegra, para darse la vuelta y encaminarse a un lujoso auto, dentro de este, se encontraba una señora de sus mismos rasgos, pero se le notaba que era más grande, y le dijo – **¿Madre no crees que es malo lo que estamos haciendo?**

- **Meylin, ya te dije que no quiero que nos roben lo que ya teníamos ganado con los Uchiha**– dijo la madre de la pelinegra.

- **Pero no crees que es malo lo que hacemos … Sasuke me termino ya hace 2 años, quizás ni siquiera se acuerda de mí, ya no quiero seguir con este plan tuyo**

- **Mocosa, tu harás lo que yo quiera, ya que por tu culpa tu padre me dejo y ahora tenemos que hacer que Sasuke se case contigo para mantener todos los lujos que perdimos**– Dijo enojada la señora – **Roger, vayamos de aquí, AHORA**– le dijo al chofer para partir de la playa a un lugar desconocido.

Las chicas estaban impactadas cuando Sakura les dijo lo que le había dicho la pelinegra hace unos instantes, ¿cómo era que ella podía ser la prometida de su prometido, siendo que ella misma era la prometida de Sasuke?, su cabeza estaba que explotaba, ¿cómo se atrevía a decir semejante estupidez aquella mocosa?. Sakura se debatía mentalmente, hasta que Ino la saco de sus pensamientos.

- **Sakura, ¿estás segura que ella dijo eso?**– pregunto la pelirrubia.

- **Sí Ino, estoy segura**– respondió la Haruno.

- **Esto es muy raro, ¿cómo puede decir que es prometida de Sasuke o peor aún … cómo sabía ella donde estábamos?**– dijo y pregunto la ojiperla.

- **No lo sé Hinata, pero creo que es momento de devolvernos a la ciudad, creo que Sasuke tiene muchas cosas que contarme**– Dicho esto, el trío de chicas se levanto encaminándose a la cabaña a buscar sus cosas e irse a la ciudad.

Al llegar las tres se fueron a la casa de Sasuke a pedir explicaciones, a lo que el azabache les dijo que creía podría ser alguna de sus ex novias locas que quería hacer creer a Sakura que estaba comprometido, pero él jamás pidió la mano de ninguna, así que era imposible estar comprometido. Las chicas se quedaron más tranquilas y cada una se fue a su respectiva casa, luego de estar incómodamente viendo como Sasuke y Sakura se despedían, después de muchos besos se fueron.

**** 3 DÍAS DESPUÉS, EL DÍA DE LA BODA ****

Ya estaba todo listo, el novio en su posición, vestido con un traje en color negro, su camisa era blanca, unos zapatos negros también, que hacían juego con su corbata. Se encontraba caminando de un lado a otro, ya era el día en que se casaría con la mujer de su vida, de pronto se empezó a escuchar por toda la iglesia la Marcha Nupcial, lo que indicaba que la novia había llegado, se puso en su posición a esperar la mano de esta.

La novia estaba llegando a la Iglesia, vestía un vestido de novia blanco hermoso de diseñador, era apretado en la parte superior y suelto en la inferior, era un vestido sencillo como le gustaban a ella, unos zapatos de tacón en blanco y su ramo, su cabello estaba recogido por un pequeño pinche en forma de botón de Cerezo, y su maquillaje era natural. Al llegar, descendió del vehículo y se encamino, tomada del brazo de su padre hasta entrar y ver a toda la gente, la música sonaba, estaba totalmente nerviosa, su padre la dejo con el amor de su vida y la ceremonia dio comienzo.

Ambos estaban muy felices, el padre dijo lo que tenía que decir, hasta que llego la parte en donde la ceremonia daría un vuelco rotundo.

- **Hermanos y hermanas, si hay alguien que se oponga a este compromiso, que hable ahora o caye la siempre**

En eso entro la misma pelinegra había hablado con Sakura en la playa.

- **¡Yo me opongo!**– dijo confiada la chica, la cual vestía un vestido de novia que era sencillo y le llegaba a las rodillas, se fue acercando hasta quedar casi al lado de los novios – **¿Así que me dejas plantada por esta?**

- Con cierto asombro el ojinegro – **¿Meylin? … ¿qué haces aquí?**

- **Vine para que nos casáramos Sasuke como tú me prometiste y que es lo que encuentro, que te casas con la primera ramera que se te cruza**

- **Perdón, ¿a quién le dices ramera? … ¿qué haces aquí?, nadie te ha invitado**– dijo con enfado la pelirrosa.

- **Te lo advertí, te dije que venía por lo que es mío, tú no te puedes casar con él**

- **¿Te volviste loca o qué, Meylin?**

- **¿Por qué dices eso Sasuke?**

- **Lo último que supe de ti fue que eras mi prima por parte de Mamá, además jamás fuimos novios como para que dijeras que pudiéramos ser prometidos**

- **Es que … lo que pasa … es que …**

En eso entra la madre de la joven.

- **UCHIHA SASUKE, NO TE CASARÁS CON ESA HARUNO**– Grito Hatake Yui.

- **¿Tía Yui?**

- **ANTES MUERTO QUE CON UNA HARUNO**– En eso saca una pistola y apunta a la ojijade, para disparar, pero con lo que no contaba es que su hija se pondría en medio del dispara.

- **Cuida mucho de mi primo Sakura-chan**– Dijo la pelinegra, para que luego le impactara de lleno el balazo en el corazón y muriese en la manos de la pelirrosa que la alcanzo a agarrar antes de que cayese.

- **¡MEYLIN! … ¿por qué te interpusiste en medio de la bala?**– dijo Yui – **será mejor que me vaya**– dicho esto se dio media vuelta, pero no contaba con que muchos policías (que salieron de la nada) se interpusieran en su fuga y le arrestaran.

Ese día fue fatídico, Meylin, quien era la prima de Sasuke, murió por causa del balazo que iba dirigido a Sakura, arrestaron a Hatake Yui, dándole cadena perpetua (si no saben lo que es, son muchos años de cárcel, como 40 o más). La boda se pospuso hasta nuevo aviso, ya que Sakura quedo con un shock al ver como la salvaban de una muerte y Sasuke tuvo que atender algunos problemas, ya que encontró que su tía había querido robarle dinero, luego de que Kakashi, padrino de Sasuke, la hubiese abandonado por hurtar fortunas que no era para ella.


	8. Mi vida Contigo

Bueno, este es el último capítulo de este fic, y bueno contiene lemmon ligero, aunque pondre donde empieza y termina para que a los que no les guste no tengan porque leer, bueno los dejo que disfruten del último capi.

* * *

**Capítulo 8:**

**"Mi vida contigo"**

Ya habían pasado 3 meses desde el asesinato de Meylin, Sakura ya no tenía el trauma que le había traído el que ella se arriesgara por ella, pero estaba feliz, porque en su último aliento, la Hatake le dijo que cuidara del azabache, y es así como cumpliría el último deseo de su salvadora.

Sakura se encontraba ajustando su nuevo vestido, ya que el otro había quedado en mal estado, además, su padre le dijo que no podía casarse con el mismo vestido, ya que Sasuke lo había visto y eso sería de mala suerte.

-+ EN OTRO LUGAR, ESPECÍFICAMENTE CON SASUKE +-

Se encontraba nuestro azabache arreglando un nuevo traje de bodas, en dos días más por fin se casaría con Sakura, y ahora no había nadie que los pudiese separar; su tía estaba en la cárcel, y no saldría dentro de mucho tiempo, o quizás nunca.

**** 2 DÍAS DESPUÉS, EN LA IGLESIA ****

Ya se encontraba Sasuke en el altar, esperando a que la pelirrosa llegara. Ya no se encontraba nervioso como hace meses atrás, ya que estaba seguro que hoy no sucedería nada malo.

Su pelirrubio amigo le hablaba, parecía que nada iba a pasar, ya que conversaban amenamente, hasta que se comenzó a escuchar la marcha nupcial.

Sakura se veía realmente hermosa con el nuevo vestido, nuevamente era sencillo, pero destacaba cada rasgo de ella, y la hacía verse realmente linda y angelical.

La pelirosa estaba feliz, esta vez nadie interrumpiría su boda, incluso, está vez solo estaban invitados las personas más cercanas de los novios, nada de empresarios ni amigos lejanos, solo ellos y las personas que más querían.

Su padre la llevaba, al llegar se la volvió a entregar al pelinegro, y dio comienzo a la ceremonia. Todo era realmente hermoso, todos estaban emocionados, el padre comenzó recordando a la fallecida Hatake, agradeciéndole todo, ya que los novios así lo habían pedido.

La ceremonia ya estaba por finalizar, cuando el padre dijo las tan esperadas palabras.

- **Uchiha Sasuke, aceptas a Haruno Sakura, para amarla y respetarla, estar en la salud y en la enfermedad, en la riqueza y la pobreza, hasta que la muerte los separe**

- **Acepto**– respondió el azabache mirando a la Haruno, con una sonrisa.

- **Haruno Sakura, aceptas a Uchiha Sasuke, para amarla y respetarla, estar en la salud y en la enfermedad, en la riqueza y la pobreza, hasta que la muerte los separe**

- **Acepto**– dijo la pelirosa.

- **Lo que Dios junto, que no los separe el hombre, puede besar a la novia**– dicho esto el Azabache beso a la ojijade, todos los invitados aplaudían, la pareja salió de la Iglesia, todos los felicitaban.

Cuando se subieron a la limosina que los llevaría a la fiesta, iban de lo más felices, nada había pasado en la ceremonia, eso los tenía tranquilos. Cuando llegaron a la fiesta, todos disfrutaban, se hizo lo típico, hasta que llego el momento más esperado por las chicas: El lanzamiento del ramo.

Todas estaban en un montón, la pelirosa se puso de espaldas y todas junto con ella contaron.

- **3, 2, 1**– dijeron todas, y la pelirosa lo lanzo, el ramo voló por los aires y callos en las delicadas manos de Hinata.

Todas estaban emocionadas, más Hinata se desmayo y todos miraron a Naruto, el cual, cuando despertó la ojiperla le pidió matrimonio.

Todo había salido mejor de lo planeado, todos sus amigos estaban felices por los novios, la fiesta fue fabulosa, pero había algo que Sasuke estaba esperando … La noche de bodas.

La fiesta ya había terminado y era hora de que los novios se fuesen de luna de miel, los padres de Sakura habían regalado unos pasajes por una semana a las islas más bellas de todo el Caribe, por lo que allí harían su luna de miel.

Abordaron el avión y dieron rumbo a el Caribe, al llegar los trasladaron al hotel, en donde Sasuke esperaba llegar.

Cuando estuvieron en su cuarto, el azabache se aproximo a la pelirrosa, para rodear con sus brazos la cintura, de su ahora esposa, y apoyar su cara en el hombro de esta.

- **Sakura, ¿estás lista para comenzar nuestra noche de bodas?**– pregunto el azabache, para luego besar el cuello de la ex Haruno, ahora señora Uchiha.

- **Creo que sí, aunque se me quedaron en casa todas las pastillas Sasuke-kun**– dijo con cierta maldad la pelirrosa, dándose la vuelta para quedar justo en frente del azabache y besar sus labios.

_**Empieza el Lemmon!**_

Los besos pasaron de ser tiernos a placenteros con mucha lujuria y pasión, ambos se entregaban al otro, como dos almas que se juntaba n, esta era la primera vez de Sakura, ella le había pedido al Azabache llegar virgen al matrimonio y Sasuke se lo concedió, pero desde hoy ya no pasaría más tiempo para que ella fuese de él.

Ya no había ropa que los estorbara, y la habitación se lleno de los más placenteros gemidos de la pelirrosa, aunque Sakura sufrió al perder lo más sagrado, estaba feliz por habérselo dado al ojinegro, y así ambos se convirtieron en uno solo, y Sasuke pudo comprobar que hacerle el amor a Sakura, era más placentero que soñarlo.

_**Termina el mini lemmon!**_

**** 9 MESES DESPUÉS ****

Una pelirrosa yacía en una cama de hospital, estaba cansada, con claros signos de estar despierta por mucho rato, qué más podía hacer si había estado en trabajo de parto por más de 15 horas y traer a un bebé al mundo no era lo más fácil del mundo.

Se encontraba descansando, hasta que escucho como abrían la puerta del cuarto y por ella ingresaba su esposo con un bultito en los brazos. Así es, la luna de miel hizo efecto inmediato, por lo que ahora ella y el Uchiha eran padres.

Sasuke se acerco a Sakura para mostrarle al fruto de su amor.

- **Kumiko, te presento a tu madre**– le dijo el azabache al pequeño bultito, ella era Uchiha Kumiko, su primogénita.

- **Es hermosa Sasuke-kun, pero, ¿por qué le pusiste Kumiko?**– pregunto la pelirrosa por el nombre puesto por el azabache, además de tomar en sus brazos a su pequeño angelito.

- **Bueno cuando la vi me pareció una belleza, y Kumiko significa niña de la belleza eterna, aunque si le quieres poner otro nombre no hay problema**– dijo el azabache, aunque sabía que a Sakura la gustaría ese nombre, ya que … - **Además, tu madre se llama así Sakura**

- **Jajaja, tienes razón, pero sabes, tienes razón es una niña hermosa, y lo será eternamente**

Luego de todo lo que tuvieron que pasar, al final su vida era hermosa y feliz, todos podían apreciar lo que se amaban y ya nada ni nadie los separaría, porque ellos de ser los mejores amigos en la infancia, pasaron a ser en prometido secreto, a ser novios y luego marido y mujer.

* * *

Y hasta aquí la historia!

Oooohh me trae tanta nostalgia el volver a leer este fic que hice creo que hace un año, y es mi primera historia, incluso la primera que publique en la anterior página que leía, el final nunca me deja conforme, no se que me pasa con los finales pero creo que soy mala, espero que me den opiniones, si me dejan reviews, como historia favorita o incluso si me siguen estare muy feliz.

Cualquier duda que tengan me la dicen por PM o un review, espero que les haya gustado esta historia

Nos leemos luegoooo!

Sayito y besos!


End file.
